


Reunion

by brooklynapple



Series: Earning Her Collar [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug, D/s AU, F/F, Flogging, Nipple Clamps, Polyamory, Sex but also Feelings, Strap-Ons, biological imperative kink, sometimes mari just wants to get joyfully wrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Marianne may look as calm and composed as ever, but Hilda can tell she’s on edge after being without her dominant for so long. She needs to kneel, she needs to serve, and she needs sex, possibly not even in that order. And Hilda is determined to make sure she gets all of it.In which Hilda and Marianne are joyfully reunited after Hilda and Claude get back from their trip to Faerghus inTrade Agreement.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Earning Her Collar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720147
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: DS-Verse FE3H Fics





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in and is inspired by the d/s-verse AU in the [Imperative](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654516) series created by [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/pseuds/dustofwarfare) and [ohmyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/pseuds/ohmyfae). It's set immediately after Hilda and Claude get back from their trip in [Trade Agreement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453305) and before the events of [International Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565619).
> 
> This is a d/s-AU, meaning that everyone is born either a sub or a dom. Please be advised if you have any triggers about consent that while nothing is intended to be non-con or dub-con, this is predicated on the idea that it's biological imperative kink.

Even after an arduous journey all the way from icy Faerghus, the view of the Almyran royal palace from atop a wyvern is stunning. The hot sun sparkles on the soaring spires and minarets and beats down on Hilda’s shoulders with a warmth that feels like  _ home,  _ making her so happy to be back after their monthslong diplomatic mission. 

She spots a familiar blue-haired figure waiting for them as she and Claude guide their wyverns down to the landing area and can barely contain her joy. She leaps off of her mount and sprints toward Marianne, lifting her up in an enormous hug. 

“Baby girl! I missed you sooooo much! Faerghus was so cold! I basically spent the whole trip huddled under a ridiculous pile of furs except for the times that I had to come out to look pretty and eat boring food. If only you had been there with me! I could have kept you naked under the furs with me the whole time to keep me warm.”

“I missed you too, Hilda. I’m glad you’re back.” She gives Hilda a kiss on the cheek, and Hilda grins and pulls her close, her strong hands firm on Marianne’s waist. 

“I can’t wait to tell you what  _ Claude _ was doing while I was valiantly staving off hypothermia. Ooh but look at you, pretty girl, all dressed up for me in your fancy submissive’s robe! You really must have missed me!” She gives Marianne a knowing smile. “We may not need many furs here, but I can definitely still have you naked under the silk sheets for me. I’m liking the sound of this idea more and more.”

“Mmm, I like it too. You were gone a long time.” Marianne leans into Hilda, her quiet voice practically a purr as Hilda pets her hair. “I have some things ready for us in my room, if you want to come see.”

For quiet, submissive Marianne this is practically the equivalent of throwing herself at Hilda, a fact which is not lost on her dominant. “ _ Do _ you now, baby girl. My, my. I can tell it’s been far too long since someone took care of you properly. Let’s get to your room, then, so you can show me what you have in mind. I can’t wait to get you on your knees.” 

Hilda doesn’t miss how Marianne shudders at those words, and feels an answering thrill as her dominant instincts react. Marianne may look as calm and composed as ever, but Hilda can tell she’s on edge after being without her dominant for so long. She needs to kneel, she needs to serve, and she needs sex, possibly not even in that order. And Hilda is determined to make sure she gets all of it.

Her hunch proves correct when they get to Marianne’s room and Hilda sees what Marianne has prepared. There is tea, of course, laid out elegantly on the small table near the door to the balcony, along with an assortment of light refreshments. A service submissive would sooner die than welcome their dominant back from a journey without having food and drink ready, and Hilda hums appreciatively as she smells her favorite rose blend and spots some of her favorite snacks.

But it’s the assortment of things laid out on the bed that makes Hilda’s eyes light up. Her harness and gold strap are there, of course, along with a pair of soft cuffs, a supple leather flogger, and delicate silver clamps connected by a chain. A slow, devilish smile creeps across Hilda’s face, the tug of her dominance growing more insistent. Marianne doesn’t ask for these things often, and rarely so directly.

“I see how it is, pretty girl. You want it a little rough tonight, is that it? Want to make sure you remember how it feels to be mine since I’ve been gone a while?” She laces a bit of dominance in her voice, just for the delight of watching what it does to Marianne. 

“I...yes. I want to feel it.” Marianne has taken off her submissive’s robe while Hilda admired her preparations, and she sinks to her knees in front of Hilda now, naked except for her collar. “How would you like to be served, my lady?”

“Mmm, it does seem to be a ‘my lady’ kind of night, doesn’t it?” Hilda grins, picking up on the term that Marianne only uses in her most submissive moods. She pets Marianne’s hair, trying to calm some of the pent-up energy she knows they’re both feeling ahead of what promises to be an intense reunion. 

“To start with, help me slip out of these travel clothes and into something more comfortable. Then I should probably have some of that tea before it gets cold, but I have an idea about what we can do to settle you a bit first.”

Marianne rises and helps Hilda change into a light, gauzy shirt and pair of pants. The garments are quintessentially Hilda - loose and flexible to accommodate a wide range of activities, and translucent enough to teasingly show off all of her best assets.

“There we go, much better. Before you serve me that delicious tea, baby girl, go over to the bed and get on your hands and knees.”

Marianne obeys, looking at Hilda with both curiosity and hunger as she settles onto all fours on the bed. Hilda rummages in the toy chest at the foot of the bed and emerges with a vial of oil and a small, shiny metal plug clutched in one hand. She grins at Marianne’s sharp intake of breath and wide-eyed recognition.

“Is this okay, sweet girl? I thought it might be a nice reminder of what’s to come while you serve the tea.” She’s already slicking one finger with oil, confident of Marianne’s answer. Marianne nods and sticks her ass out a bit further, welcoming Hilda’s finger with a whimper as she slides it into Marianne’s tight asshole. 

Hilda patiently uses fingers and oil for a few minutes, opening Marianne up while she gasps and makes small noises of pleasure. It isn’t long before the plug is resting snugly inside Marianne, who already looks like she’s starting to slide under from the unfamiliar sensation of having Hilda fill her like this.

“Good girl, you took that plug so nicely,” Hilda cooed, giving the plug a small tug. “Goddess you look amazing on your hands and knees like that. It almost makes a girl want to skip her tea. Almost.”

Hilda goes over to the table and sits down, gesturing to the cushion beside her chair. “Okay pretty girl, there’s one more thing we need to do before tea time. Come over here and kneel.” 

Marianne is as graceful as ever as she walks to her place next to Hilda, though Hilda can tell from her expression that she feels the plug inside her with each step. She sinks to her knees at Hilda’s side, hands behind her back, and looks up at her expectantly.

Hilda smiles at her, stroking her hair, and trails a finger down her chest to tease at her nipples. She holds up the set of silver clamps, taken from where Marianne had laid them out on the bed.

“I see that you requested these tonight, and there’s no reason why we have to wait until after tea to start using them. Keep your hands behind your back while I get you ready, okay?” She brushes over Marianne’s nipples with feather-light touches until they harden under her fingers. 

Her mouth quirks into a mischievous grin and she takes each nipple between a thumb and forefinger to pinch and twist, watching Marianne struggle to keep her composure and maintain a proper kneeling posture. When Marianne’s breath starts coming in ragged gasps, she murmurs “Hmm, I think you’re nice and ready now, sweet girl. This is gonna pinch a bit, okay?”

Marianne makes a soft noise, not quite a moan, as Hilda fastens the clamps and gives a light tug on the chain. Hilda is breathing nearly as hard as Marianne, buzzing as she sees what the clamps do to her girl.

“How does that feel, baby girl? I can tell you like this. And you look gorgeous.”

“Hilda...it hurts.” Marianne looks directly up at her as she says it in her quiet, firm voice. “But it feels good too. Tonight I want you to make it hurt a little.” 

Hilda shudders as she hears Marianne say it hurts. Her perfect, gorgeous girl knows exactly what she needs to satisfy her sadistic side after they’ve been apart for so long, and she realizes that Marianne’s choice of toys tonight is anything but casual. Marianne isn’t just asking to be settled with a firm hand - she’s asking to be hurt because she knows her dominant craves it, and satisfying that craving is part of how she serves.

“Oh don’t worry pretty girl, I’ll make sure we both get what we need tonight. And I’ll tell you all about how much I like making you feel good by making you hurt.” 

She tugs on the chain again for good measure, and Marianne whimpers and bites her lip.

“First, though, I think it’s time for some tea, don’t you? Now that we have those toys in place you should be all ready to serve me. When you feel them as you move around, you’ll remember that I put them there because you belong to me.” She leans down and gives Marianne a tender kiss.

“Yes, my lady. Of course.” Marianne rises gracefully to her feet and begins to pour the tea. Hilda watches her intently, noting her flushed cheeks and the wetness starting to spread down her thighs. 

She also can’t help but admire how beautiful Marianne’s breasts look adorned with the silver clamps and chain. Marianne’s nipples are exquisitely sensitive, and there are times when Hilda likes to make her come through nipple stimulation alone, whimpering and squirming on her lap. More often, though, she likes using the clamps on her girl as part of their play. They look absolutely adorable, and the way Marianne reacts to the combination of pain and pleasure makes Hilda’s dominant blood race like few other things can.

She forces herself to take her time with the tea and snacks, making Marianne kneel patiently beside her and occasionally reaching down to gently tug the chain. When they’ve both had about as much as they can stand, she drains the last dregs of her tea and stands up, placing a hand on Marianne’s head.

“You’ve been such a good, patient girl while I had my tea, and you served it so beautifully. My gorgeous, obedient girl definitely deserves a nice reward.” 

Marianne preens under Hilda’s praise and looks up at her expectantly.

“I’m thinking it’s time to put you in those cuffs and get to work with that flogger. How does that sound, baby girl? You’ve waited long enough.”

“Please,” Marianne whispers.

Hilda tightens her grip on Marianne’s hair and pulls her gently towards the bed. Marianne drops to all fours and Hilda shifts her hand to Marianne’s collar, letting her crawl along beside her.

“Good girl. You looked so hot on your hands and knees before. I want you like that again. It’s perfect for making your cute little butt nice and pink with the flogger, and then taking you afterwards with my strap. Up you go now.” 

The leather cuffs that Hilda fastens around Marianne’s wrists are a perfect match for her collar, pink and sparkling and set with silver loops and studs in the shape of flowers. Hilda links the cuffs with a short leather strap, binding Mariane’s hands together, and attaches a silver chain to a metal loop in the center. The other end of the chain is fastened to a ring on the wall at the head of the bed. The chain gives Marianne just enough play to bring her hands down onto the bed.

It jingles as Marianne gets into position, blending with the softer sound of the more delicate chain connecting the clamps. The plug still sits snugly within her as she bends over and obediently waits for Hilda.

Hilda picks up the flogger, slapping it against her hand a few times, and can’t hide her excitement. 

“Marianne, I’m so glad you wanted this tonight. This is exactly what I needed after being without a submissive for so long. Did anyone take care of you while I was away? I asked a few people to check up on you.”

“His Majesty’s parents came to see me, and asked me to kneel and serve them tea. They’re always so kind to me.”

“Is that  _ all  _ they asked you to do? I told them to take care of whatever you needed. Tiana’s always talking about how pretty you are.” 

Marianne blushes, and the fact that  _ this _ is what makes her blush when she’s cuffed to the bed naked and about to be flogged is the most adorable thing Hilda has ever seen.

“They offered to, ah, take care of me in other ways, but once I learned that they didn’t need me to serve them that way because they have a submissive of their own, I declined. It was so good of them to offer, but I really wanted to wait for you.”

She turns to smile at Hilda, and Hilda’s heart melts.

“Oh baby, if you really waited all this time for me, I’ll be sure to make it extra special. Are you ready?” She slaps the leather strips against her hand once more and sees Marianne shiver in anticipation.

Marianne whispers “yes” and takes a deep breath. Hilda drags the tips of the flogger over Marianne’s back, thighs and ass, and then brings it down in a firm stroke. Marianne flinches in her cuffs, exhaling with a tiny whimper.

“How was that, pretty girl? I just love the sound it makes.”

“Hilda.” Marianne’s eyes are half-closed, her voice breathless. “More. Please.” 

Hilda gives her more. She doesn’t go slowly, or make Marianne count out the strokes. After a few more warmup hits to get both of their blood flowing, she sets up a steady, hard rhythm with the flogger, alternating cheeks and the backs of Marianne’s thighs until they are bright pink and Marianne is writhing and moaning loudly, clenching around the plug inside her.

Hilda doesn’t stop until there are tears streaming down Marianne’s face. She lays the flogger down to wipe them away and brush the damp, sweaty hair out of her eyes. She runs her hands over Marianne’s ass and thighs, caressing the pink, raw skin with gentle fingers. Her skin feels warm under Hilda’s touch, and Marianne makes little “ah” noises as she feels Hilda’s fingers glide over the places it still stings.

Hilda kisses her tear-stained cheeks and murmurs softly in her ear. “You look so gorgeous like this, Marianne. Such a good girl for me. I love you so much, and making you feel good like this does things to me that you can’t even imagine.”

She slides a hand between Marianne’s legs, and smiles at how wet she finds her. “I’m going to take you now with my cock, just like you wanted, okay? You won’t have any doubts about who you belong to by the time I’m done.”

Marianne quivers under Hilda’s touch. Her soft voice cracks as she half-whispers “Yes, Hilda, please. I need it so much.”

Hilda places a kiss on the back of her neck and takes up the harness and strap. She fastens the harness around her hips and oils up the gold cock, kneeling on the bed behind Marianne. She smiles and croons soft praise as she slides it between Marianne’s legs and along her wet folds while pushing and pulling at the plug in her ass. 

Marianne  _ moans _ and drops to her forearms, pulling against the chain on her cuffs. Hilda has rarely seen her this worked up. 

“Hilda, please…I need you inside me.”

“Okay pretty girl, I’ve got you. I’m gonna fuck you now just like you need.”

Hilda slowly presses her cock inside Marianne until she’s sunk all the way up to the hilt, stopping to give her time to adjust to the feeling of fullness from the toy and the plug at the same time. Marianne shudders and moans, pressing back against Hilda’s hips. “Hilda, that feels so good but please...don’t go slow. I need more.”

“That’s right, you wanted it a little rough today, didn’t you pretty girl? I’m happy to give it to you like that.”

She takes hold of Marianne’s hips and begins thrusting hard, raising one hand to slap her ass over the marks left by the flogger. Marianne jumps and cries out as Hilda’s hand makes contact, clenching around the gold cock. After just a few firm thrusts and sharp slaps, Hilda can tell that Marianne is right on the edge, holding herself back from coming until her dominant says she can.

She grinds her cock deep inside Marianne and drags her nails down both reddened ass cheeks, feeling her dominant blood sing through her veins as Marianne writhes and sobs and drools on the bed. 

“Look at you, cuffed to the bed with all of these pretty toys while I fuck you from behind. Such a good, obedient, gorgeous girl. Everything that you’re feeling right now, you’re feeling it because you belong to me. Those clamps, that plug, my cock, and these marks I’m leaving on you now...they’re all reminders that you’re mine. 

And when you come, that’s because of me too. I’m going to have you come for me in just a second, okay pretty girl? This is going to feel so good.”

She bends over Marianne’s sweat-sheened back to release the clamps and rub her swollen nipples. Marianne cries out and her body begins to shake, overcome by the sudden acute rush of pain and pleasure. 

Hilda smiles and begins fucking her again, more gently this time, and reaches down to rub her slick, swollen clit. 

“That’s it baby girl,” she croons softly, “come for me now. You’ve been so, so good, and you deserve this. Just give your body over to me and let go.”

Marianne does, trembling and moaning as she falls completely apart with her face pressed into the bed.

Hilda fucks her through it, rubbing gently at her nipples and clit until Marianne’s spasms subside and she goes limp. She gingerly pulls out, removes the plug, and unfastens the cuffs, gathering Marianne into her arms to smother her in praise and kisses. 

Marianne gives Hilda a loopy grin, relaxed and blissfully under. “Hilda, I’m so glad you’re back. I missed you so much. Thank you for taking care of me so well and being so good to me.”

“Mmm, my sweet girl, I missed you too. I needed that at least as much as you did. What else does my baby need? Do you need to come again? I could do it nice and gentle while you’re underneath me all pretty like that. I could also rub some ointment on your cute pink butt and your nipples. Ooh, you know, both of those ideas sound like fun.”

Marianne giggles and gives Hilda a soft, languid kiss. “All of that sounds so nice, but will you let me take care of you first?” She ghosts her lips over Hilda’s ear. “I miss tasting you. I was hoping to make you come at least three or four times tonight.”

Hilda shivers and grins delightedly at her girl. “My my, Marianne, maybe I should go away more often if I get spicy talk like this from you when I get back!” She rolls over onto her back and stretches luxuriously. “Looks like it’s time for you to get to  _ work _ , baby girl.”

As she arches and sighs under Marianne’s lips and tongue, she remembers at last that she has news to share.

“Remind me later, baby -  _ yes, that’s so good -  _ to tell you what Claude got up to while we were on our trip. I think we may be getting some visitors from Faerghus very soon...”

They are the last words she’s able to speak for a while except for calling out Marianne’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m [quorniya](https://twitter.com/quorniya) on Twitter, and also help run Marihilda discord.


End file.
